Arnold's Date
by undertaker-joe
Summary: Arnold gets a date. *Chapter 2 up* r+r
1. Arnold and Alexis

Arnold, the football headed boy you may remember from Nickelodeon, was sitting in his sixth grade class waiting for his teacher, Miss Engle, to give the math assignment. Just then a very lovely girl walked in. As she stepped forward her blond pigtails gently bounced. She was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt. Her skirt was almost too small for her to wear! Arnold's eyes were leveled at her chest. She sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Alexis Reese. I came from California." The blonde bombshell told Arnold flirting with him. Arnold was too busy looking at Alexis's chest. "Uh. I'm. I'm Arnold.." Arnold stuttered. The girl giggled. Arnold loved Alexis. He asked, "Will you date me?" Alexis was shocked. "Arnold! Alexis! Why are you talking? Would you like to share with the class what you're talking about?" Miss Engle asked. Eugene, the klutz from the Hey Arnold Series, had been listening to the whole conversation. Eugene stood up and said, "Arnold just asked Alexis to date him. Ooooh! ARNOLD'S IN LOVE!" Everyone joined into the chorus. Alexis's face was turning red in embarrassment. She glared at Arnold. Arnold could feel his face turning beet red. After class Arnold ran all the way home. Gerald rode his bike behind him trying to catch up with Arnold. Meanwhile Alexis was running up the street and bumped into Arnold. "Alexis, I'm sorry what happened today in class." Arnold said. "Arnold, don't feel bad. I was embarrassed too." She picked up her books she dropped and ran straight towards an apartment on Glover ST. Arnold started drooling after Alexis left. "You really have a crush on her don't you Arnold?" Gerald asked as he approached him. "huh?" 


	2. Double Dreams can be Nightmares

Arnold went to the boarding house. "Hey, Arnold. You got a call from that one girl with one eyebrow." Said Grandpa. "HELGA!!!!!!!!??????????????" He asked. He listened to the tape recording. "Arnold it's me! Helga! Yes! Helga G. Pataki, the girl who's loved you since she was three. Helga G. Patak. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She yelled on the recording. Arnold's eyes widened as he heard the recording wondering 'did I just hear her say she loves me?'  
  
The next day at school.. Arnold walked in and the others were snickering. "What now?" He asked. The others burst out laughing. "What is it?" He asked again. The others were out of control with their laughter. "WHAT IS IT!!!!??????" He asked in a loud voice. "You aren't wearing anything!" Laughed Alexis. "Huh?" He asked. He looked down and screamed.  
  
It turned out that was only a dream. Arnold was sweating. He looked at the clock. It was 8:20! Class started in five minutes! He hurried to class. When he got to class everyone was laughing. "Oh no! Don't tell me I'm naked again." He looked down. He was in girl's pajamas. He screamed.  
  
It turned out it was a double dreams. "I hate double dreams!" Arnold said to himself. 


	3. There's a Boy in the Girl's Bathroom!

Arnold was ready for school. He took a shower, dressed, and ate breakfast. After eating breakfast Arnold got his lunch money and ran out the door. As he was running to school he checked to make sure he dressed correctly not in girl's pajamas or naked. He was getting tired from running. He had just enough money left to take the bus. The only thing was they had raised the bus fare another nickel so he was five cents short. He kept running until he got to school. He stopped to catch his breath when Alexis Reese walked by. She went passed him but looked back and winked at Arnold. Arnold's eyes were filled with hearts. Gerald rode his bike to school and saw Arnold with his eyes full of hearts. He sighed and put his bike away. "Hey, Arnold, why are you acting like you're in love?" Asked Gerald. "Alexis Reese, what a sweet name. Her skinny body, he pretty hair, her milky white skin." Said Arnold. "Arnold! Are you trying to make me puke?" Asked Gerald. "Uh.. I'm late for class!" Arnold said looking at his watch. He darted inside the school. "That Arnold it is still 15 minutes until class. I am not going in until it is 5 minutes until class starts." Gerald muttered to himself. Arnold walked into the room. Alexis and Mrs. Engle were the only people in class. Alexis was studying her spelling words and Mrs. Engle was grading the tests they had taken before Alexis had gone to his school. Alexis got it easy. She didn't have to take it. But Arnold did and it was hard. He probably got a C- on it since he didn't study as well as he used to. "Arnold, why are you here? Class hasn't started yet." Mrs. Engle asked. Arnold was thinking up and excuse besides that he wanted to look at Alexis.  
  
"Uh, I need a hall pass to use the bathroom." He said, thinking it was the stupidest excuse ever. "You don't need a hall pass before school hours." Mrs. Engle replied. "Oh," He said, walking to the bathroom. Once he got there it turned out that he really had to use the bathroom. He rushed into a bathroom not looking at the sign. The walls were pink and there was only stall toilets. Arnold remembered that the walls weren't pink and there was only one stall toilet, he realized he'd walked into the girl's bathroom! He ran out. As he did he knocked over Alexis. "Sorry." He said helping her up. Alexis stared at him as he ran down the hall. "Was he in the girl's bathroom?" She said to herself. As Arnold ran outside he knocked Gerald down the steps to the school. "Sorry, Gerald" he said helping him up.  
  
"Arnold watch where you are going! You almost killed me!" Gerald said. 


End file.
